


Never Have I Ever

by UndercoverAvenger



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: It doesn't seem like it at first but its there, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mutual Pining, Never Have I Ever, Underage Drinking, basically just fluff, expensive headphones, mentions of loss of virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverAvenger/pseuds/UndercoverAvenger
Summary: When Jeremy dragged Michael to a party, he assumed he'd spend the whole night alone in the corner, not that he'd get roped into some stupid ice-breaker game with the rest of the squad. On the other hand, maybe Never Have I Ever wouldn't be so bad if Jeremy didn't know all about Michael's little crush. Secrets get spilled, shots get taken, and Michael might even get the guy!





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Alternately titled: Michael the Virgin.

“I really don’t see why I can’t just watch,” Michael protested as his best friend dragged him over to the circle formed by the rest of their little squad. “Seriously, Jer, I don’t know that I’m comfortable with this.”

Jeremy shook his head, pushing down on Michael’s shoulders to get him to sit before taking his place across from him in the circle. “You never spend time with the whole group without hiding behind your headphones; it’s time that they get to know you.”

Michael raised an eyebrow sardonically, “And Never Have I Ever is supposed to help that?”

Rich chimed in, his wide grin indenting one of the fading burn marks on his cheek, “Of course!” He beamed, hooking an arm around Jeremy’s neck and ruffling his hair from his place next to him, “This was the only way we could get this doofus to open up about himself after the S.Q.U.I.P., so now we’re gonna have to use it on you, since you seem so determined to avoid us all the time.”

Michael sighed, leaning back against the wall behind him and crossing his arms over his chest. “Fine,” he mumbled, using his antisocial front to hide the way his chest tightened at how excited Rich seemed to see him.  _ Damn it, Mell _ , he thought to himself,  _ there's such a thing as being too gay. _

Rich cheered, shifting slightly to get out of the way as Jake stepped over his sprawled legs, a cluster of shot glasses balanced between his hands. The jock took his seat between Jenna and Chloe before filling the glasses and passing them out. He then pulled a deck of cards out of one of his pockets and passed each person five cards.

“Basic breakdown of the rules, someone says ‘never have I ever’ along with something they’ve never done. If you’ve done it, you take a shot and throw one of your cards into the middle of the circle; last one out of cards wins. Who wants to start us out?” The tall brunet asked as he settled back into his place between the two girls.

Jenna glanced up from her phone and shot a challenging look at the rest of the group, “Never have I ever been in love.” 

A scattered round of groans went through the group and Michael and Brooke took their shots. After a moment Rich shifted forward to pick up his own glass, downing it without looking at anyone else in the group.

Christine, as the person on Jenna’s left, went next with “Never have I ever been able to play the piano.”

Jake and Chloe complained for a moment before tipping back their shots and moving a card into the middle of the circle.

Jeremy shot Michael a smug look, “Never have I ever spent more than a hundred dollars on a retro video game.”

“You know that the Apocalypse of the Damned prequel was worth it,” Michael mumbled before tipping back his whiskey, he rolled his eyes and tossed his second card into the growing pile. 

Rich nodded, tossing back his own shot and setting a card in the pile, “Some games are just worth it.” He shook his head slightly, rearranging his thoughts and choosing what to say since it was his turn, “Never have I ever called someone by the wrong name during sex.”

Jake groaned, mumbling that Rich was a traitor before downing his shot and disposing of one of his cards. Jenna and Chloe each followed suit.

Brooke glanced around the group, clearly judging who her biggest threats were. With five cards left each, Jeremy and Christine quickly became her new targets. “Never have I ever cried because I didn't get the part I wanted in a play.”

Christine nodded, grinning wryly as she downed her shot. 

Jeremy shook his head when Brooke looked at him expectantly, “I was just happy to be IN the show.”

Michael chuckled, shooting a grin at Brooke, “Don't worry, Brooke, I've got all sorts of ammunition for him.” Michael glanced away faux-thoughtfully, “Never have I ever deleted a post on social media because it had a low number of likes.”

Jeremy sighed, picking up his glass and downing it. Chloe, Jenna, and Jake followed his lead, removing a card after taking their shot.

“Never have I ever doubted my sexuality,” Chloe called out, leaning back against the wall and running a hand through her dark curls.

Brooke was the first to move, but Rich and Jeremy were close behind her. They each took their shot before passing a card into the middle of the circle.

Jake cleared his throat, trying to think of a good one, “Never have I ever had a manicure.”

All of the girls grumbled about it, but they took their shots, passed in their cards, and the game moved on.

Chloe tapped one painted nail against her lower lip as she pondered. “Never have I ever tried to flirt my way out of a speeding ticket.”

“That's not fair,” Jake whined, tipping back his shot with a pout, “You were there for that one!”

Chloe smirked, “You should've thought of that before you tried to beat me at this game.”

Christine sighed, passing a card in and taking a shot before struggling to come up with her next question. “Never have I ever been given a lap dance.”

Rich and Jake shot each other a playful grin, clearly remembering something the rest of the group wasn't privy to as they picked up their glasses. Michael’s gaze lowered, ignoring the burn of jealousy that shot through him and instead watching as Jenna followed suit and Christine cried out victoriously as Jake handed in his last card. He sat back, shifting out of the circle to watch the rest of the game.

Jeremy cleared his throat, shooting a glance around the rest of the circle as he tried to think of something to get as many of his friends as possible. “Never have I ever sung karaoke in front of people?”

Chloe huffed, downing her last shot and putting her last card in the pile before wandering off into the crowd of dancing teens. Brooke and Jenna also took their shots and Christine followed suit after a moment's contemplation. Jenna passed in her last card as well before scooting back to watch with Jake.

Rich hummed thoughtfully, “Uh, never have I ever had an experience with the supernatural.”

Michael and Jeremy glanced at each other, sighing and taking their shots. Christine took her own before passing in her last card.

Rich raised an eyebrow, suddenly intrigued, “Mell, you are  _ totally _ telling me the story after this.” He waited until the taller brunet nodded before turning his attention to Brooke.

The blonde bit her lip, twisting the end of her cardigan as she thought, “Let's see, never have I ever screamed during a scary movie?”

Michael smiled, turning to watch Jeremy. The lanky brunet sighed, downing his shot and passing in a card. Michael chuckled, glancing around the group thoughtfully, “Uh, Never have I ever been to a pro-level sporting event?”

Brooke sighed, tossing in her last card and taking her shot before wandering away to find Chloe. 

Jeremy raised an eyebrow as he realized it was down to the three of them. “See Michael? Socialization can be fun.” 

Michael rolled his eyes, shifting slightly closer to Rich as he changed position. “Get on with it, Jer; I've got a case of Ecto-cooler waiting for me at home.”

“Fine. Never have I ever had a crush on one of my former tormentors,” Jeremy huffed, hoping that his hinting would prompt Michael to act on his pining instead of just staring longingly after the shorter teen.

Michael's eyes narrowed dangerously, but he tipped back his shot without complaint. He smirked wickedly, standing and making his way to Rich's other side before sitting back down, staring intently at Jeremy all the while. “Revenge is a bitch, Heere,” he grinned, smirk deepening as Jeremy's eyes widened. “Never have I ever…” Michael trailed off, feigning deep thought as he leaned closer, “called my best friend while I was jerking off.”

Jeremy's mouth opened and closed rapidly as he scrambled to find the words to get out of the situation, to deny his friend's accusation, to make it seem less awkward, trying to say  _ anything _ but eventually he relented. He sighed, throwing in his last card and taking his shot before turning to watch the rest of the game.

Rich cleared his throat awkwardly, trying in vain to diffuse the tension, “Never have I ever…” he paused, scrambling to think of one that would allow him to beat both of the duo at once. “Started my senior year still a virgin?”

The taller brunet slowly shook his head, making no move to pick up his glass or card.

“Michael?” Jeremy prompted, “Now's when you'd take your shot, dude.”

Michael flushed, keeping his gaze lowered as he replied, “Except I don't have to take it.” He slipped his hands into his pockets to hide how badly they were shaking. “I didn't do the thing, so I don't have to take any shots.”

Jeremy's eyebrows rocketed upward, “You're not a- Michael, you got  _ laid  _ and you didn't tell me!”

Michael shrugged, still avoiding looking at any of his friends, “It wasn't a big deal. “

His best friend looked scandalized, “Michael, that's a  _ huge  _ deal!”

Michael shook his head, finally raising his eyes to look at Rich. “We have a game to finish, don't we?” He cleared his throat, ignoring the pointed look that Jeremy was giving him, “Never have I ever gotten hurt trying to impress someone.”

Rich shrugged, downing his shot and tossing his final card into the mess. He stood, stretching as Michael also got to his feet. He shifted out of the way as the hoodie-clad brunet slipped past him, weaving his way through the crowd as swiftly as he could. Rich raised an eyebrow, casting a furtive glance at the reforming cluster of his friends before hurrying after Michael.

* * *

 

“ Thought I'd find you out here,” Rich said quietly, taking a seat next to Michael on the cement near the pool.

The taller male shrugged wordlessly, slumping further forward over his crossed legs to watch the way the light flickered in the depths of the water.

Rich watched him thoughtfully for a moment, “You should probably go back inside soon; it's too cold out here to stay out for very long.”

Michael sighed, turning to look at Rich, “Why did you follow me?”

“You seemed… troubled, I guess?” Rich shrugged, “Just didn't seem like you should be alone right now.”

Michael huffed, sitting back and pulling his knees up to his chest. “I'm fine, the game just brought back a lot of memories that I wasn't ready for.”

Rich cocked his head curiously, “Was it- was it my last question?” He shook his head, “Sorry, you don't have to answer if you don't feel comfortable, I just wanted to make sure you were okay but, I mean, if you wanted to talk about it you probably would've just talked to Jeremy. I mean, he is your best friend and-”

Michael chuckled, cutting off Rich's nervous rambling, “It's fine. It's not like it was a secret or anything, I just don't like talking about myself.” He bit his lip, returning his gaze to the small ripples caused by the wind brushing the surface of the water. “I'll- um, I'll tell you, if you really want to know?”

Rich nodded, “If it's something you want to share?”

Michael took a deep breath, tightening his arms around his legs, “The summer between sophomore and junior year, Jeremy was off at camp or something for a few weeks so I was on my own. I spent it about how you'd expect, y'know, weed, video games, stuff like that. Then one day I needed to meet up with this guy at Spencer's Gifts to pick up a case of New Coke and I met this guy. He was- god, he was gorgeous and I said some stupid fucking line and he just laughed and-” Michael sighed, staring back down into the water. “And then I asked him out and he said sure, and we ended up dating for the next month and a half before he told me his parents were sending him off to some preppy fucking boarding school. Before he left, he asked me if we could-” He swallowed nervously, the fact that this was the first time he'd actually talked about the relationship hitting him full force, “I said yes and that was that. I never heard from him again.”

Rich had turned to watch Michael as he spoke. He hummed understandingly, but he gave himself a moment to understand before responding, “It's natural to miss someone, you know? Especially someone that important to you.”

“That's what bothers me,” Michael huffed, shaking his head despondently, “As much as I missed him in the beginning, I got over it in a few days. I was with other guys after him, but no one that I was serious about. I just- I don't know, I guess I just don't like talking about it because it makes me feel like a jerk.”

Rich sighed, shifting closer and putting a comforting hand on Michael's shoulder. “It's okay to move on, Michael.”

Michael chuckled, bitterly. “That's what feels so wrong; he was my first real boyfriend, shouldn't it have bothered me more? Shouldn't it have taken time to get over him? Hell, even I know it should've taken a fuckton longer before I liked a guy as seriously as I like yo-” He cut himself off quickly, biting harshly into his lower lip to stop himself.

Rich's brows furrowed and he turned further toward Michael, “Like who? Is this about what Jeremy said earlier? I swear, if anyone is still giving you trouble I'm going to kick their ass-”

Michael shook his head, the corners of his eyes crinkling a bit as his grin returned. “No, no, he hasn't done anything bad since I started to  _ really  _ know him. He's a sweetheart, no matter what he wants everyone else to think.”

Rich forced a smile, making himself seem happy for Michael and his mystery guy even though he was jealous. “I'm glad you found someone who will treat you right.”

“Somehow I don't think it's going to work out between us,” Michael responded quietly, gaze dropping to the surface of the water again. “We’re in the same friend group, so if things go poorly we aren't the only ones who'd be affected. Besides, I found out earlier that he already likes someone.” He sighed, shaking his head, “Honestly, it'd probably be better if I just pretended I didn't feel that way about him.”

Rich was flabbergasted, “I don't think you understand just how lucky this guy is, Michael! Dude, you're one of the coolest, most laid back guys I've ever met, and you didn’t even need a S.Q.U.I.P. to get like that! You've got killer taste in video games, your music is pretty sweet, and you're one of the hottest guys in school to boot! If this asshole doesn't like you back, then it's his fucking loss because you-”

Michael rolled his eyes, put a hand on Rich's cheek to turn him to face him, and then cut off his rambling by pressing their lips together. He held the kiss for a moment longer before pulling away, eyes fluttering back open. Michael tensed as he noticed how stunned the shorter male was, having hardly moved a muscle since Michael had initiated the kiss. He stood, shaking his head dejectedly, “I'm sorry, that was stupid of me. Just pretend this didn't happen or blame it on the alcohol or whatever- I'm- I'm just going to head home.” He turned away, taking a few steps towards the house before Rich’s voice stopped him.

“Did- were you talking about me?” He asked softly, voice hushed by his disbelief. “Was I the guy you l-like?”

Michael couldn't bring himself to turn around, knowing that seeing Rich upset by his actions would only make the inevitable rejection hurt worse. He nodded slowly.

“It was you too- Um, the- when I said I liked someone during the game?” Rich let out a breathy laugh, scrambling to his feet and approaching Michael. He took hold of the shoulder of his hoodie and used it to pull the taller brunet around to face him before allowing his grip to shift to the collar of the red hoodie. “Lucky for you, I happen to really like a guy with a little experience,” he teased, leaning up to reconnect their lips.

Michael smiled into the kiss as he realized what it meant, hands slowly coming up to rest on his new boyfriend's hips as he pulled him closer. Maybe Never Have I Ever wasn't such a bad idea after all. 


End file.
